Untukmu Negeri
by Jinchuriki Shukaku14
Summary: Seorang anak bernama Yudi meremehkan perjuangan para pahlawan nasional, tapi persepsinya berubah setelah dia menemukan sebuah buku. Apa yang sebenafnya terjadi? My fangic oneshoot spesial kemerdekaan enjoy my story


Untukmu Negeriku

Rate K+

Author: Yudi

Ciptaan: Tessar Wahyudi

17 Agustus

Suara peluru berbising ditelinganya dan banyak korban jatuh, untuk mengibarkan sang saka merah putih. Bagi mereka hanya ada satu semboyan merdeka atau mati.

Keringat yang menjalari tubuh mereka bukanlah keringat karena berolahraga, tapi keringat yang mereka keluarkan adalah bukti perjuangan mereka. Agar kelak anak cucu mereka tak mengalami hal yang sama demgan mereka.

"Jadi murid murid itulah cerita tentang pahlawan negeri ini, mereka yang rela mengorbankan harta, raga, dan jiwa mereka. Untuk menyelamatkan kita dari para penjajah."

Itulah ucapan akhir yang diucapkan oleh guruku, perkenalkan namaku Yudi dan aku adalah murid SMA Merdeka. Sebuah sekolah yang sederhana bertempat di daerah sederhana.

Aku selalu berpikir para pahlawan itu adalah orang yang sok bisa melihat masa depan, jika aku jadi mereka maka aku akan membiarkan negeri ini di jajah saja oleh Belanda atau jepang.

Lihat saja negeri ini malah kacau jika diambil alih oleh orang-orang kita, memang benar semboyan dari Ir. soekarno yaitu seorang proklamator tercinta.

Ia pernah berpesan bijak begini.

"Perjuanganku masih belum apa-apa, karena yang kulawan adalah penjajah yaitu bangsa asing. Dan perjuangan kalianlah yang paling berat, karena melawan bangsa sendiri."

Kurasa pesan itu menjadi kenyataan, dan memang fakta menunjukkan kalau negeri ini. Di jajah bukan oleh bangsa asing, tapi oleh bangsa sendiri.

Dari hal itu aku mengambil kesimpulan, untuk apa negeri ini dimerdekakan jika pada akhirnya. Malah menjadi bomerang saja, mereka bisa mengetahui sedikit ke depan. Tapi mereka tetap berjuang untuk memerdekakan negeri ini, entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka itu.

"di!"

"Yudi! woi kenapa kau selalu melamun sih saat pelajaran sejarah kemerdekaan, apa ada yang mengganjal hatimu."

Menyapaku seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, dan mata yang berkilau Gendis itulah namanya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan masalahku sendiri kau sendiri, kenapa selalu menegurku saat usai pelajaran sejarah. Padahal di pelajaran lain kau tak pernah menegurku."

"Itu karena ekspresi rumit diwajahmu saat pelajaran sejarah usai, selalu menarik untuk ku ketahui."

"Jawaban apa itu gadis kepo!"

"Eh Dasar si punggung!"

"Hei aku tidak mengkhayal tau, ini hanya urusanku saja."

Yah terserahlah sekarang waktunya pulang, kau ingin pulang atau tidak. Apa mungkin kau sekarang sudah nyaman dikelas ini, dan tidak ingin pulang.

Aku kesal dengan wanita satu ini meskipun begitu, aku juga senang entahlah apa nama dari perasaanku ini. Tapi satu hal diantara banyak wanita dikelasku, hanya ia yang masih mau kuajak bicara. Dan yang membuatku depresi adalah alasannya berteman denganku, Ia takut kalau aku nantinya dianggap kuper oleh yang lainya. Tapi berkat dia aku jadi memiliki setidaknya 2 sahabat baik.

"Ayo kita pulang besok kita libur, bagaimana kalau kita main AOV war 3v3 menarik bukan, 'Yudi!"

"Yah menarik tapi apa kau tidak dengar, sebentar lagi kana akan diupdate fitur baru. Yang mengusung pertempuran 5v5 beberapa hari kedepan."

"Benarkah kalau begitu kita harus mencari 2 anggota lagi untuk masuk squad kita."

Yah benar tapi hari ini aku sedang ada urusan, jadi tak bisa datang."

"Eh?"

"Urusan apa Yudi?"

"Iya itu benar setauku kau adalah adalah laki laki sederhana, dengan kehidupan sederhana, dan isi dompet yang sederhana pula."

"Perempatan muncul dikepalaku mendengar ucapannya."

"Tunggu kau ingin memujiku atau meledekku!"

Lalu Shendi dan Rizal menjawab.

"Tidak, aku tidak meledekmu tapi aku hanya menunjukan kebenarannya. Kalau kau adalah pria sederhana dan bersahaja."

"Itu benar Shendi, orang ini adalah panutan kita dalam hal kesederhanaan dan ketidak berdayaan."

"Sialan kalian Shendi! Rizal!"

Saat aku meneriaki nama mereka spontan mereka menarik kaki untuk menjauhiku, menghela nafas aku membereskan alat tulisku dan beranjak pulang .

Lalu aku menemukan sebuah buku di tasku dan pesan didalamnya, isi pesan tersebut adalah.

[Untuk Yudi.

Tolong kembalikan buku ini untukku yah, kalau tidak aku akan kena skor karena terlambat memulangkannya. Kau adalah pria baik hati dan suka menolong kan, jadi luangkanlah sedikit waktumu untuk mengembalikan buku ini.

Tertanda

Gendis

P.s kau memang pria yang bisa diandalkan.]

Emosiku belum mereda dengan mereka berdua, dan sekarang malah bertambah sialan. Mereka selalu memanfaatkan keadaan dan kebaikan hatiku, tapi sudahlah tanpa mereka bertiga aku mungkin akan menjadi murid pendiam dan penyendiri seperti tahun lalu.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengembalikannya. Sebelum pulang ke rumah. Disaat aku sampai perpustakaan disana tampak tak ada orang sama sekali, aku pun masuk untuk menaruh buku tersebut di meja anggota perpus.

Setelah meletakan buku mataku teralihkan dengan sebuah buku, yang tampak sudah lama berjudul 'Untukmu Negeri'. Aku mengambil buku tersebut untuk membolak balik halamannya secara acak, dan mencoba membaca sedikit.

Lalu terbukalah bab 17 alenia ke 8 dan halaman 45 dimaan disitu tertulis.

[Untuk para pembaca apakah kalian ingin mengetahui perasaan para pahlawan dalam mengibarkan bendera merah putih

Jawab Ya! atau Tidak!

Jika kau menjawab Ya aku akan membawamu, ke tempat dan waktu tersebut jika Tidak maka tak masalah.]

Aku merasa ini lelucon mustahil ada buku yang bisa membawamu ke masa lalu, mungkin ada tapi itu hanya di film tepatnya Film Harry Potter ke 3 The Guard of Azkaban Prison.

"Apa-apaan buku ini jika memang benar, maka aku akan menjawab 'Ya' aku ingin merasakannya walau sekali."

Dan tak terjadi apa-apa sial ini pasti karena aku depresi, diejek dan disemenakan oleh mereka berdua. Sehingga aku hampir-hampir berpikir tak waras, tapi aku juga sedikit kecewa pasalnya aku juga ingin mengetahui apa motif mereka. Sampai mau mengorbankan jiwa raga mereka.

"Sial aku malah terjebak jebakan batman."

Sriiing

"Huh?"

Tepat saat aku menutup dan meletakan buku tersebut, cahaya putih menyilaukan menerangi mataku berasal dari buku tersebut. Tentu itu membuatku menutup mata sejenak, untuk meredam intensitas cahaya yang menusuk tersebut.

Saat aku menutup mata terdengar suara gaduh, seperti sedang terjadi peperangan layaknya di film laga tembak tembakan.

Drrreereeeeet

Kabom

"Serang! merdeka atau mati!"

Tak pelak aku membuka mataku dan melebarkan mata, kulihat kanan, kiri, atas, bawah, dan sekitarnya .

Ini adalah situasi di Istana bogor saat terjadi invasi kedua oleh belanda, yang diboncengi sekutu ternyata buku itu benar.

Hatiku bercampur antara takut dan senang, takut karena aku tak tahu bisa kembali ke masa ku atau tidak. Senang karena aku bisa bertanya, apa yang selma ini mengganjal di hatiku.

Lalu seseorang berteriak dari belakang.

"Kau yang disana sedang apa!"

Spontan kutolehkan kepalaku dan menatapnya, dan aku terkejut dengan sosok yang ada di depanku saat ini. bagaimana tidak dia adalah Jenderal bintang Lima dan memiliki julukan Smiling Jenderal di masa depan, yaitu Bapak Soeharto.

"Bapak ini yang bernama Soeharto kan."

Ia menatapku curiga dan mengarahkan senapannya ke arahku, dengan mata tajam Ia menanyaiku.

"SIAPA KAU? Mau apa kau kemari? Apa tujuanmu apa kau penyusup?"

"Tu tu tunggu aku bukan penyusup memang sukar dipercaya, tapi sebenrnaya akau berasal dari..."

Saat aku akan mengucapkan kebenarannya, aku berpikir jika kuberitahu maka kemungkinan aku akan ditertawakan lalu ditembak mati. Dan tak bisa kembali ke masaku kalau begitu.

"Kau berasal dari mana jawab?"

"Aku pasukan yang tersesat aku adalah anggota kelompok gerilya, bersama Jenderal besar Sudirman."

Oh ayolah aku bahkan belum pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis, kalau aku di tembak disini maka impian untuk mengajak Gendis kencan hanya bunga tidur belaka.

"Baik aku percaya."

Ia menurunkan senjatanya dan berkata tegas, fiuh aku menarik nafas lega setelahnya dan bersyukur. Ternyata mengetahui sedikit sejarah juga penting lalu aku bertanya.

"Ano kenapa mereka bersemboyan merdeka atau mati para pahlwan itu."

Pak Soeharto muda menatapku dan berkata lantang.

"Apa kau tak bisa memahami, mereka berjuang untuk anak cucu mereka. Agar tak mengalami hal yang sama dengan mereka."

Selesai Ia mengucapkan itu aku teringat pelajaran tadi siang sebelum pulang, dan aku melihat sekitar banyak mayat bergelimpangan disini. Dan semuanya berlumuran darah, beberapa bahkan ada yang sudah tak utuh lagi.

Air mataku mengalir melihat pengorbanan mereka, demi anak cucu mereka berarti aku juga termasuk bukan. Karena aku berasal dari Indonesia dan yang mirisnya, kelakuan kami dimasa depan malah melupakan perjuangan mereka.

"Ano ini persepsi saja bagaiman jika anak cucu kita, tidak mengenal lagi kita dimasa depan. Apa kau akan mengutuk mereka, atau tetap mendoakan mereka."

Ia menatapku seolah pernah bertemu dengan orang orang sepertiku lalu berkata.

"Ternyata kau bukan berasal dari masa ini yah?"

Aku melebarkan mata saat ia selesai mengatakannya dan Ia melanjutkan.

"Buku karangan beliau dikenal dengan sebutan 'Untukmu Negeri' apa kau pernah membacanya?"

Tentu aku tambah penasaran lagi, bagaimana bisa orang dari masa lalu bisa mengetahui hal tersebut. Ban bahkan menciptakan benda tersebut.

"Tunggu jadi buku itu sudah lama diciptakan dan di karang dimasa ini, kalau boleh tahu siapa pengarang buku tersebut."

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya, ketika mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Beliau adalah seorang yang sangat berwibawa, dan menguasai berbagai Rune sihir dari berbagai pelosok negeri. Menurut kabar yang kudengar dari orang orang seperti kalian, Dia dikenal dengn sebutan Bapak Proklamator."

"Tunggu jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya kau bertemu dengan orang sepertiku?"

"Dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ingatanku dibangkitkan kembali!"

Oh aku mengerti orang tersebut yang mengarang buku ini, merekam semua peristiwa dan ingatan orang orang didalamnya. Sehingga tercipta sihir penciptaan ruang dan waktu pararel yang biasanya digunakan, untuk mengenang tokoh tertentu atau peristiwa besar. Bukankah itu berarti sama seperti ilmu batara nurcahya dari pewayangan, yang menciptakan replika surga dan neraka menggunakan batu Retno Dumilah. Dan orang dimasa ini bisa melakukannya dalam skala sebesar ini.

"Jadi orang yang mengarang buku ini memusatkan kekuatannya, untuk merekam semuanya dan menaruhnya dalam buku tersebut."

Mendengar jawabanku itu ia menganggukan dan berkata.

"Maaf jika penjelasannya kurang memuaskan tapi, sihir ini hanya akan hilang jika kau bertanya seperti tadi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tujuan beliau menciptakan buku tersebut dan menciptakan dimensi pararel ini, semata-mata agar orang yang datang kemari. Bisa merasakan suasana dan melihat perjuangan pahlawan negeri ini."

"Kini waktumu sudah habis kau akan kuberitahu, jawaban yang menggelisahkan hatimu."

Saat aku hendak menjawab apa maksudnya, tubuhku bercahaya seperti dalam anime naruto yang harus kembali ke masanya. Saat terjebak dalam dimensi pararel buatan Obito. Ternyata pahlawan negeri ini juga memiliki sihir sekuat ini, hebat sekali lalu pak Harto muda melanjutkan.

"Tak peduli jika di masa depan kami dikenang atau tidak, bagi kami yang penting anak cucu kami hidup dalam kebebasan dan kedamaian. Biarlah mereka mengukir prestasi mereka untuk mengharumkan negeri ini, sebagai pendahulu kami tak menuntut banyak asalkan kalian bahagia. Maka kami akan bahagia di alam kami dan mendoakan kalian selalu."

Itu adalah perkataan paling tulus yang pernah kudengar dari seseorang, dan itu kudengar dari pahlawan besar dari masa lalu. Aku pun meneteskan air mata, dan menganggukan kepala dan memberi hormat.

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan menganggukan kepala, lalu aku bersumpah dihadapannya

"Meski sesaat berbicara daengan anda adalah sebuah kehormatan, aku berjanji untuk selalu mengenang anda dan para pahlawan lainnya. Terima kasih atas ucapannya itu sangat berkesan, pokoknya serahkan masa depan pada kami para Pahlawanku."

Dengan itu cahaya putih mulai menutupi tubuhku, dan saat cahaya itu redup. Aku sudah ada didepan meja, dengan buku tersebut yang menutup di hadapanku.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sontak aku menoleh ke arah suara itu datang dan disana, berdiri seorang wanita dengan pakaian dinas perpus. Dengan kacamata menempel pada matanya, dan rambut dikuncir belakang.

"Aku disini ingin mengembalikan buku milikk temanku, 'Gendis."

"Oh begitu, taruh saja diatas meja nanti kuperiksa. Dan kau sebaiknya cepat pulang ini sudah jam 4 sore."

Tentu aku melebarkan mata mendengar penjelasannya, perasaan aku hanya ada disana beberapa menit. Ternyata orang yang menciptakan sihir tersebut, sangat hebat lalu aku bertanya.

"Ano buku disana itu boleh aku tahu pengarangnya."

Ia menatapku aneh dan berkata.

"Buku yang mana perasaan di meja ini aku, hanya melihat buku yang kau bawa. Apa kau hendak membodohiku."

"Tidak ada satu buku disitu berjudul..."

Ketika itu aku mendekat ke arah meja itu dan hendak memberitahu bukunya, aku melebarkan mataku karena apa yang diucapkannya benar.

"Lihat tidak ada apa apa disini ternyata kau memang membodohiku, dengar aku paling benci dibodohi!"

"Tu tu tunggu!"

Ia kemudian marah gaje kepadaku dan aku berkahir disemprot olehnya. Akhir yang kurang keren tapi aku mendapat pengalaman menyenangkan Pak Harto, dan yang lainnya berjuang mati matian demi berdirinya bendera merah putih.

Aku pun menatap sang saka merah putih yang berkibar gagah di atas tiang lapangan upacara sekolahku, kemudian aku kembali teringat mereka para pahlawan negeri ini. Spontan kuangkat tanganku memberi hormat.

Setelah menurunkan tangan aku meneguhkan dalam hatiku.

'Para pahlawanku terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan serahkan saja masa depan kepada kami.'

Selesai

Hai minna ini adalah fic oneshoot buatanku untuk negeri tercinta Indonesia, sebagai putera bangsa aku juga ingin buat cerita. Dimana pahlawan dari negeri lokal dapat masuk dalam ceritaku.

Ya itu aja dulu terima kasih tak terbatas untuk pahlawan negeri ini, dan saya ucapkan Dirgahayu Republik Indonesiaku.  
Merdeka dan semoga namamu harum kepelosok Dunia. 


End file.
